Talk:Pikmin glitch
How is this not a glitch! If it wasn't designed into the game, it's a glitch! If it is , It's an Easter Egg! So which is it! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 15:05, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Neither. It's likely supposed to happen, since the Pikmin stop obeying in the time where no captain is selected, and so they are under control of neither. It's not an easter egg, because easter eggs are hidden features and often interesting. Easter eggs also are a secret that does not normally relate to the actual story line. :...Hidden = secret, no? And I never said anything about it having to be related to the storyline. Anyway, seeing what others've said on the forum page, and that you're no longer complaining, I'm deleting this page. ::You do that... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Green, if they were under control of neither then they would be idle. The reason they run from the wall in the circle is because 100 Pikmin can't be perfectly packed together that way. Swarming Pikmin against a wall and then switching control is also a good idea when fighting the Man-at-Legs the second time. Portal-Kombat :Pretty much sums up what I said in "Forum:Deletion?!?" US , i a15 , and the were not idle! :Say that again? US , i a15 , means...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Right, note that when you dismiss Pikmin, there's a split second where you can't tell that they're idle yet. Then note that when you swarm Pikmin, there's a split second before they start to obey. Now rethink what I said. :::You'll have to spell it out for me, since I'm still not really sure where you're coming from. You're saying that Pikmin have a slight delay in their reaction time, but I don't get how that explains the running around. Unless... Are you suggesting that Pikmin go idle for a split second while you switch captains, but you can't tell because it takes time for them to start glowing? ::::No, he is saying the game is trying to switch captains and for a second because of a slight glitch that was never noticed or addresed properly, the Pikmin start going to the next captain, then they go idle for a second (Figuring out what to do) before following...no? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::Um...no, JJ got it. Yes, I'm assuming they go idle and so start to move into the order they would if you pressed X (that is, a circular-ish group), but too briefly for them to start glowing. ::::::I understand now... :::::::If that were the case though, wouldn't they all rush around the idle captain, as if they had been called to him? Idle Pikmin don't retain orders. ::::::::What? No, they wouldn't go around the captain, but just...move as they would if they were dismissed. You know, just walk together in separate colours to make separate circular-ish groups. :::::::::But they don't really, it's just that a few Pikmin, particularly the ones on the outside, dance around. Here, can you... I haven't really played since my file was erased, but can you try something for me? C-stick a group of Pikmin against a wall, then dismiss them, and take note of what they do and how long it takes them to do it, and compare it to how they behave when you switch captains. ::::::::I'll do it... :::::::O...kay... It's weird. Some walk up to the new captain (the one switched to), as if he had just whistled them, then after a few seconds they remember that they're being C-sticked. And if you press Y a lot of times quickly, before they have a chance to move back to the wall, most of them end up standing around the captain. ::::::::You're not controlling both captains, right? Because Pikmin will move to the second captain anyway if you switch while commanding both. :::::::How do you control both? You mean they are near eachother? ::::::I mean one captain following the other. :::::Well, if you're only controlling the one captain, switching obviously loses control of the Pikmin being C-sticked, so they move away permanently, not briefly like the page implies. ::::Wait, what? This entire tactic is based on the fact that you can C-stick Pikmin into a wall and switch captains, and the Pikmin will remain more or less in the same position. This entire argument is about why Pikmin do what they do when you use this tactic. Pikmin don't act like they've been dismissed if you switch captains, they continue to carry out whatever order you gave them when you switched; even though the current captain is not directly in control of them, they are not idle. :::Ahhh! ::Wha? You...asked if I was controlling both captains. I said yes, since the page said to have both under your control. And since when was it a tactic? :I don't remember the page saying that. No wonder there's so much confusion. No, you're right, Pikmin won't stay C-sticked to the wall if they change leaders and the C-stick is released; they will, however, stay against a wall if you switch to an idle captain, and will dance around after you switch, which is what I think the article was trying to illustrate. Also, the "tactic" is keeping a group of Pikmin against a wall and out of danger while the other captain uses another Group of Pikmin to do something else, such as while fighting the Man-at-Legs. ::Wait, wait, wait... KB care to explain?? :I don't think that would help. Okay, the article said that when you have both captains they do move - what you're saying is something else, and something I've never realised before. Is it on any articles? It could be mentioned somewhere. Pikmin family? Captain? Somewhere we explain controls or general tactics. ::Meh... I'm confused... ::I don't remember the article saying you had to have both captains under your control, but you can view deleted articles, so I suppose I'll take your word for it. If it did though, it was probably a mistake, since that's not really how it works. Anyway, I believe the tactic of C-sticking your Pikmin into a wall and switching captains is mentioned in the Man-at-Legs article, and if not than it really should be, since it's a good way to keep your Pikmin out of trouble. As you the fact that the Pikmin on the edge of the group sometimes dance around and jog in place, I think we deemed that as sort of irrelevant, hence why the article was deleted. I don't think it's worth putting in Pikmin Habits since, like I said, I think it's just something happens because the Pikmin are not able to reach a location they were ordered to (kind of like how idle Pikmin will hug a wall if there is a treasure or enemy on a ledge above).